The Story of Hunny & Haruhi
by Cimbie
Summary: So, this is a prequel I wrote for bgreenwivy on fanfiction.net from the story 'What Remains of Hunny.' Before reading that story, I was a Mori x Haruhi or a Kyoya x Haruhi. However, after reading this, it made me look at a Honey x Haruhi relationship in a different light. I've always seen it more as platonic than relationship until now.
1. Chapter 1: Adios

**_Author's Note: So this is the first chapter of my story! I understand it's not the typical pairing but after I read a few fanfictions of this pairing, I thought it wasn't such a terrible one - in fact I kinda liked it. Anywho, more chapters are coming soon! My story is like a prequel to another story on with the author's permission to make this. I'll post the link to her story for those that wish to continue the story when I'm finished with mine. The link to her story will be posted onto the last chapter of mine. I hope you all enjoy._**

He was dancing to the beat of the music that was blaring through the speakers at the club. Him and his cousin were just letting loose one night as they finished off their last midterm exams before spring break. Honey needed to relax for other reasons, too. He did very well on his exams like always, however, he couldn't get a certain girl out of his mind. 'She's more of a woman at this point though,' he thought.

Now that he thought about it, this was the very same place where they went to celebrate their graduation as a group of friends a few years ago. That was such a fun night, especially with her there. Everyone got a turn to dance with her but when it was his turn, he felt something. He wasn't sure if it was the mood of the song or the twinkle lights above them, but he felt something to his very core. She always looked beautiful but that night, she was glowing as if time stood still for their moment. It was as if she was supposed to be dancing with him, forever an always. The thought of her being with him made him smile but he felt he like he didn't have a chance with her. He was the safe friend, the kind of guy that didn't harass her or try to get into her pants. Even though he was the oldest amongst the host club, he was very childlike. It wasn't as though he didn't have adult thoughts, because he did – just like any other teenage boy. He just respected her more, not just as a woman, but as a human being.

During the many times he went to visit his younger classmates at Ouran, he couldn't help but feel a little giddy about seeing natural host. He has grown taller since graduation but still had baby face. He had several opportunities to tell her how he felt but he couldn't go through with it. What if she didn't like him back? What if it put a strain on their friendship? They were such good friends, he didn't want to ruin it. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard his cousin say his name.

"Mitsukuni…" Takashi spoke with the same blank expression his face but with concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay, Takashi. Just spaced out again…"

"You should tell her, before she graduates and leaves for school."

"No way. I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship."

"Yeah, but you will never know how she feels unless you tell her."

Mitsukuni just shrugged off what his cousin said. He walked towards the bar and ordered a beer to casually drink the bottle gone. That was before a girl walked up to him asking if he wanted to dance. He shrugged and let the girl lead him back onto the dance floor where the grinded against each other to the beat of the music. Even though he was physically there, and he knew this because his body was moving and dancing, his mind wasn't present. His mind kept wandering to the oblivious, younger classmate: 'Haruhi.' They danced like this for a few songs before going back to the bar to catch their breath and to order another drink. He was spacing out again though while she ordered herself a drink. She caught him spacing out though.

"She must be really special," the girl spoke, loud enough to grab his attention.

"Huh?" He looked up at her confused at the conversation.

"You're thinking about a certain girl, aren't you? Did she break your heart?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm thinking about one but we're not dating though – never were. I don't even think she knows how I feel," he said with a small laugh.

"Just tell her then," she continued casually.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Oh, you're the safe friend? It sucks being friend zoned. Trust me, I've been there with a guy I was friends with."

"Yeah, so I don't want to lose that. I would much rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all."

"I guess that's true. Want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll get another beer."

"That beer isn't going to do anything, you should get something else."

"I'm not much of a girly drinker, though…"

"Trust me, dude. There's nothing girly about the drink I'm going to get you. It's called an AMF, also known as 'Adios Motherfucker.'"

"How strong is it?"

"I think the title says it for itself. You'll forget about your troubles, that's for sure."

With Honey feeling a little adventurous tonight, he agreed on getting one. The girl waved the bartender over to them and ordered the drink while Honey grabbed his money to pay before she swatted his hand with money away.

"It's on me tonight," she says while handing her money to the bartender

"No, it's fine. I don't mind paying for my drink.

"Let me pay for your drink, I truly don't mind it. I want to pay for it."

"Why? Do you always pay for a guy that's hung up on a girl a drink?"

"Only if they're cute and they need it," she replied smiling at him. "The name is Saito Naomi, by the way. Call me Naomi though."

'Crap.' How rude of him to have a random girl buy his drink and not even know her name. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey."

The bartender came back with their drinks and sat it down in front of them. She took a drink of hers while he stared at his for a moment, looking at the pretty blue color. 'AMF, huh? It may look girly, but I hope it works.' He wanted to be gone tonight from his thoughts.

"To Friend zones! May there be a day where we finally break the barrier!" She exclaimed cheerfully while raising her glass.

"To Friend zones!" Honey replied while clinking his glass to hers before sipping through the straw.

They drank until their glasses were emptied because that's when Takashi found him. Honey looked up at his tall cousin and could see that he was ready to go.

"Ready to leave, huh?" Honey slurred out only for Takashi to nod. Honey was getting up when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked down to see where it was coming from before noticing it was from Naomi.

"Honey, remember this, okay? Remember how I told you that I was friend zoned before? Well, I don't regret telling him. Even though we are not as close as what we use to be, I still don't regret it. It may have not been the answer I wanted nor, do we talk anymore but I know two things. One, I tried at least. Two, if he couldn't truly be friends with me after I told him my feelings, was he really a good friend to begin with?"

Honey was kind of out of it but he thought he understood what she was saying. He tried to let her words sink. She was right. Her and Takashi were both right – he won't know unless he tries. Maybe it will work out in his favor and they grow older with a beautiful family. He smiled at her nodded. "Thank you, Naomi. I hope to see you again!"

"Me too, I hope the next time I see you, you have that girl in your arms!"

Honey blushed and he walked out the door in a drunken manner with his cousin. While he was stumbling, he felt his cousin's hands under his armpit before being lifted to be placed on Takashi's shoulders. They walked until they reached a nearby gas station to grab some waters to help them sober up a little before calling their driver to get them. When they purchased the waters, Takashi called the limo driver to pick them up. Honey was still out of it though. He didn't know what street they were on and he couldn't make out what his cousin said to the driver. He sipped on his water, hoping it'll clear his mind. AMF was not a joke.

When the driver pulled up to them, the boys hopped in with Takashi giving the driver a one-word command.

"Home."

"Yes, Morinozuka – Sama."

On the long drive towards their homes, Honey started to slowly form coherent thoughts, again with the natural host coming to his mind. He stared out into the window, not realizing where they were until he noticed a few familiar houses that they would see going to visit Haruhi. Honey finally spoke up to ask Takashi a question. "Hey Takashi, is Haru-Chan on spring break the same week as us, or the week after us?"

Takashi looked at his elder cousin with questionable eyes before giving him his usual short answer response, "Same week." Takashi kept the same questionable gaze on Honey.

"Driver! Could you please drive me to Haru-Chan's really quick?" Honey spoke up loud enough for the driver to hear his request. The driver gave him a quick nod while Takashi looked at him with bewilderment on his face. It was kind of late to be stopping by her house unexpectedly. It had to be around 11:30 at night. Honey looked at Takashi, "I know I'm probably not in the best condition to talk to her. I also understand that there's a possibility that she might be getting ready for bed. But because of the alcohol, Takashi, I'm feeling confident enough to tell her how I feel. I'm afraid that when I wake up sober tomorrow, I won't have the same confidence that I'm feeling now to tell her. I know you want to go home and sleep, so I'll try not to be gone long. If I am, I'll take a cab home. I have enough money in my wallet to get one."

Takashi released his intense gaze on Honey before giving him a small nod in agreement. After all, he can understand of all people not being able to express how one feels out loud. After that moment, both boys felt the car stopped. Honey looked out the window to see that they were in front of Haruhi's apartment complex before stepping out. He leaned down to the window before speaking with him once more.

"Again, I'll try not to be long, but if I think it's going to take a while, I'll step outside to wave at you guys to go home. Oh wait! I could shoot you a text message if that's easier. Is that okay?" Takashi gave him a nod before Honey spoke one more time before closing the door. "Great! Wish me luck, Takashi!" And with that, Honey closed the door to the car. The next moment, it started to sprinkle. He quickly walked in a drunken manner with determination towards the building. By the time he got the steps going towards the second floor, it started pouring. He held onto the railing for balance as he made his way to the second floor where her apartment was.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Haruhi was sitting at the table where she would always complete her homework at. Skimming through some notes for the upcoming midterm exam in two weeks. She only had about two months left at Ouran Academy until she graduated. She was grateful for the peace and quiet at home due to her father being away to Karuizawa for about a week or so. She got distracted at the sound of the window.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Haruhi peered out the window to find it covered in raindrops. _'I hope it doesn't storm tonight. I want to get as much studying done as possible this week.'_ As usual, she was asked by various members of the club to go with them on vacation but declined so that she can dedicate herself to studying. She knew she wouldn't be able to once spring break was over and school was back in session. While she was studying, her eyes peered over to the photos on the self. The pictures were from when she first joined the host club. They were pictures from the beach, going shopping in the mall, hosts parties. She was reminiscing on how she was forced to join the host club after accidentally breaking a vase.

_'Host club. I can't believe it's already been two years since I joined the host club. I'm a senior now and my debt will be completely paid at the end of term.'_

Despite the constant craziness in the 3rd music room at Ouran Academy, she felt a sense of belonging there. She couldn't help but think about the short blonde boy – man – that was so welcoming and warm from the moment they met. For the long time, she didn't understand why her heart was pounding every time he was near. She also didn't understand why would gulp at the site of Honey biting into the fork that held a bite of cake. The way he would lick his lips before devouring the cake made her tremble. She was glad no one noticed her behavior, otherwise the social elites might think she had gone mad. She finally googled her symptoms and discovered she was what the books called, 'lovesick.' Haruhi felt as though she didn't have a chance with her senior senpai, so she tried to push her feelings aside. She went to her crossdressing father about how she can get over being lovesick. When Ranka heard the news, of course he wanted to know who Haruhi had a crush for two reasons. First, who was the boy that would possibly defile his little girl. Two, Ranka truly wanted Haruhi to act on her feelings in a certain way so that whoever it is can pursue her – despite Ranka not wanting Haruhi to grow up. Haruhi sighed and just went about her life, trying to push her feelings for the short senior aside. He was two years ahead of her and had already graduated. After Honey and Mori graduated, it wasn't the same without them. Of course, they would come and visit, but the room didn't seem to glow as bright without them.

'_I also can't believe that it's been two years since you graduated, too.' _She thought to herself.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Her train of thought was disrupted by someone knocking on the door. _'Who could that be? I don't typically expect guests this late. It can't be the host club because they went to Maldives for spring break.'_ She quickly got up so that whoever was outside didn't get too soaked from the rain. She peered into the peephole of the door to find the former boy Lolita member of the host club.

"Open up, Haruhi!" Honey shouted from the other side of the door. Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little excited that he was there, _'but why so late?'_ She thought. She did her best to keep her composure in order before opening the door.

"Honey-Senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi stepped to the side so that Honey could get out of the rain. When he stepped inside after removing his shoes, she smelled the alcohol. "Are you drunk?" Haruhi didn't mind that Honey was intoxicated. She was used to dealing with her father when he came home in a drunken state, but she wasn't used to Honey-Senpai coming to her home alone and drunk. She looked out to see if a tall, quiet figure was following him in but there was no one. _'Alone?'_ Typically, Honey's cousin, Mori was at his side.

"I came to speak with you alone, Haru-chan. For your second question, yes, I have been drinking. Don't worry though, Mori and his driver brought me over here. They're outside waiting. Depending on how long this takes, I might just send them home and call my driver." Honey slurred out.

Haruhi held her gaze on him before nodding and motioning him to sit on the couch. Whatever Honey had to say to her, it must have been very important for him to come over this late in the evening. Honey sat down waiting for Haruhi to follow but she remained standing for a moment. "Do you want anything to drink? Milk, tea, or water?" Haruhi asked pleasantly.

"No, no – just sit down." Honey pulled out his for a phone and texted Mori to go on ahead without him. He had a feeling this would take a while.

Mori's phone vibrated in his pocket before he pulled it out to read what it had to say.

From: Mitsukuni

_Looks like it's going 2 take a while. Go home w/o me. I'll call my driver l8r. I'll c u tmr._

Mori's heart panged a little bit. He admired his older cousin for admitting his feelings for the natural host. Mori was happy for him, but he was also harboring feelings for Haruhi. When Mori learned how Honey felt about the newest host member, Mori pushed his feelings aside. It was part of Mori's duty as a Morinozuka, to keep Honey safe and happy.

Mori looked at his driver through the rear-view mirror before speaking his normal brief, monotone voice. "Home."

"Yes, Morinozuka-San." The driver spoke respectively before driving to the Morinozuka estate.

Haruhi nodded and sat down, facing him. She had the natural smile that everyone fell for. Even though Honey was intoxicated, he still felt nervous. Wondering if he should still go through with it. Honey took a deep breath. He had to do it - now or never.

He finally spoke in his serious tone, "What do you think of me, Haruhi?"

"Why are you asking this, Senpai? You know how I feel about you. I care about all of you goofball." Haruhi said with a puzzled expression.

"I understand that you care about me and the rest of the host club. That's not what I was asking. I mean… How do you feel about me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that?" She said, still trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

Honey took a deep breath and balled up his fists, looking down at the floor. He was afraid to see her face after he dropped this bombshell.

"Haruhi, you are very precious to me. Even though you are oblivious to someone's feelings for you, you're so smart. You're also very humble and you don't expect handouts. The thing is, you don't realize that you deserve anything that your heart desires. You have a heart of gold. You are nothing like the girls at the school. Since the day I met you, I vowed to always protect you. Haruhi, you are also brave and independent – I admire that about you. You have goals to make something of yourself and to do good. I won't lie to you though, sometimes that independence that I love about you, makes me sick with worry. Do you remember when we went to Nekozawa's beach home? And when those guys pushed you off the rock? My heart dropped. I had to remain cool headed for Tama-chan's sake, but I was just as scared as he was. From that day on, Takashi and I made a pact to always protect you. I never want anything to happen to you because I love you so much, Haruhi." Honey wanted to say more but he felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. He was glad he told her because he felt like the weight on his shoulders was gone. At the same time though, he feared what would become of their friendship after this.

Haruhi sat there, holding her gaze on him. She was shocked at what he told her but relieved to hear how he felt about her. Haruhi didn't think that she was his type. Her heart was pounding against her chest. This had to be real right? She did the only thing that she felt she could do at that moment to be sure. To make sure that this wasn't a dream. She placed her hands on his cheeks so that he could look at her. She wanted him to see that the feelings were mutual, and she desired to taste those sweet lips.

"Honey-Se-" she was cut off by Honey pressing his lips against hers, passionately. As if the kiss was long overdue.

The kiss broke away for a moment only for Honey-Senpai to correct her. "Mitsukuni, call me Mitsukuni," he said before pressing his lips against her lips once more.

Haruhi released a small moan of relief from the touch of his lips. Honey's tongue demanded entrance and Haruhi complied with his demand. Honey moved his hands so they were wrapped around her waist. Haruhi moved her hands that were previously on his face to where they wrapped around his neck.

The kiss was becoming intense from Haruhi digging her fingers into his hair while Honey moved his fingers to the hem of Haruhi's night shirt, gently pulling and tugging on it. This caused Haruhi to blush before pulling away to catch a breath of air. Honey, however, thought she pulled away for other reasons.

"Am I going too fast, Haruhi? Do you want me to stop? We can slow down." Honey spoke breathlessly with concern. His normal cute, innocent voice was replaced by the low blood pressure beast's husky one - there was a small hint of sweet though.

Haruhi blushed at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help but gulp and took one final deep breath before speaking, "No, no - I don't mind, we can keep going. I was just going to tell you that you should text Mori-Senpai that you might be taking a while after all. I also wanted to mention that my father was gone for the week so we would be alone…" she trailed off nervously, turning more red. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect from Honey after the last sentence.

**So that's Chapter 2: Confession! I hope you liked it! If you can't tell by the end of this chapter, it's going to get pretty steamy over the next several chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, just sit tight. I'll be posting some messed up stuff soon :) Leave a review, follow, or favorite this story! Thank you to those that are paying attention!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm SO SORRY for the long update. I was traveling a lot, working on my Youtube videos, and life just got crazy! This gave me a huge writer's block unfortunately. But I'm back for now. Hopefully the updates won't take so long.

This chapter is purely smut by the way. I will always leave a warning for smut/trigger warnings for oncoming chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

Honey looked at Haruhi in disbelief. He must be pretty drunk, or his hearing was off because, he could've sworn Haruhi said she wanted to keep going.

"I already texted Takashi... I'm sorry, my hearing is going in and out. Could you repeat that last part, please?"

"Hon- Mitsukuni..." Haruhi spoke softly while moved her hands to the hem of Honey's polo, tugging it upwards lightly. "I said I didn't mind- And that my father was going to be gone for the week..." Her voice was becoming more seductive. She was nervous though because if they went all the way tonight, it would be her first time. "Did you want to ke- Mmf!"

She was cut off once more by a passionate kiss from Honey grabbing hold of her from under her legs and lifted her from the couch. He stood still for a moment make sure she was steady before carefully carrying her to her bed. When he was sitting her down on the bed, he moved one of his hands to the lower part of her back while not pulling away from the kiss. Honey helped Haruhi back up to the head of the bed. Honey pulled away for moment, to gaze at the beautiful woman before him.

"If you want me to stop, tell me. I'll stop, okay?" Honey spoke softly before moving his lips to her neck, giving gentle butterfly kisses.

Haruhi looked at Honey and nodded, "Okay, but if you want to stop – I want you to tell me, too. I don't want you to do something that you would regret..."

Honey stopped to look at Haruhi for a moment with passion swimming in his eyes. "I will never not want you, Haruhi."

Haruhi couldn't help but blush from him using her actual name. She could tell he was serious when he said her real name. Haruhi bit her bottom lip before she spoke, "Be gentle, okay?"

Honey gave her half a smile "Of course, I'll be careful with the host club princess." He spoke softly before taking his other hand to gently stroke her cheek. He finally pressed his lips against hers gently while he moved so she could sit up with him.

Haruhi moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and started tugging it upward. She pulled away from their kiss briefly to lift the shirt up over Honey. Haruhi's eyes widen. She has seen him with his shirt off before from host club vacations, but it looks as if he has gained more muscle over years. This time, she was truly looking at his physique and taking it all in.

Honey moved his hands to them of her shirt and lifted it over her head, and to his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't take his gaze off of two perfectly small mounds attached to her chest.

Haruhi, feeling uncomfortable by his stare, turned her face from, her cheeks flushed, "I-I know they're smal—" she was cut off.

"Perfect." Honey gave an assuring smile before he moved to kiss her once more, this time with a hand holding onto a mound. He took his thumb and gently grazed it across her nipple, stimulating it until it was hard before he went to give the other one the same treatment. Haruhi couldn't help it when her breath hitched from his touch. He smiled into the kiss when he heard her gasp before he slowly nudged her to the bed so that she was laying down. He gave a small kiss to her lips before he moved to her chin, her neck, to her collarbone, her chest, before his mouth finally found a nipple. From here, he gently suckled on it while his tongue swirled around the hardened bump.

Haruhi took a hand to run her fingers through his golden locks. Her breathing becoming hollow, taking in the pleasuring stimulations.

While Honey was still suckling on Haruhi, he moved his hands down to Haruhi's waist to grab onto her shorts by the waist band to tug them down. She complied and lifted her bottom half up a bit so Honey could pull her shorts off. Honey looked down at her intimate area, still covered with soaked panties. He couldn't help but smirk. "Haruhi... I barely touched you and you're already soaking through your panties." Haruhi turned her head away from him, embarrassed by how soaked she was already. "No, Haruhi, I'm flattered. You must really like me. You really like that I'm the one touching you in all of your most intimate places..." he drawled out while he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. He stared down at her wet folds before he bent down to generously lick the folds of her womanhood.

Haruhi threw her head back as she tugged onto his hair in reaction. Her breath quickened as he lapped his tongue vigorously over the bundle of nerves between the folds. Her back arched as his tongue slipped into her hole, changing between the hole and her clit. She couldn't help it when a high pitch moan escaped her lips from his pleasuring ministrations.

Honey looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, smiling into her pussy as he continued licking up her juices. If Haruhi thought she couldn't have felt more blissful, she was wrong the moment, he slipped his index into pussy. He started out gently moving it in and out before progressing more rapidly, causing Haruhi to tighten grip to his hair as her body convulsed from her first orgasm. He looked up at her again as he pulled his finger out of her before putting his finger in her mouth to taste her juices once more.

Haruhi pulled him towards her so she could kiss his lips and taste herself in his mouth. She moved her hand to stroke his cock, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. Haruhi looked up at him alarmed, wondering if she may have done something wrong. Honey must've noticed because he spoke immediately after doing so, "Don't worry about me, I want to make sure I bring you pleasure. Your pleasure is _my_ pleasure."

A light shade of pink crept onto Haruhi's face before she nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to ask you one more time though, are you sure that you are ready, Haruhi?" Honey asked as he positioned himself between her legs in front of her entrance.

Haruhi nodded, watching him do this.

"Look at me and let me hear you say it," he commanded in a soft, lustful voice.

This time, she looked up at him, "Yes, I'm sure."

With her consent, he slowly pushed himself inside her, taking his time to not hurt her. Honey kissed her as she winced. He wished there was a way to ease her discomfort more, but he was doing everything he could. When he was finally all the way inside her, he stilled himself to allow her body to adjust him – not daring to move until she said so. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm hurting you."

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt that much," She said with a small smile. "I think you fingering me helped it not hurt so much. You can keep going." She took a strand of hair that fell in front of Honey's face and pushed it back before kissing his lips.

With that, Honey cupped her face with one hand and deepened their kiss as he slowly thrusted himself back and forth inside her. Haruhi was moaning into the kiss. All of her senses seemed to heighten from the intoxicating kiss. He pulled away from their kiss to give her quick, small kisses to follow. He wanted to deepen their kiss but he wanted to hear her moan like she did earlier. He wanted to watch her reaction. He wanted to savor this moment. Gradually, he increased his pace while doing everything he could to not "let go" too soon – which was difficult from how tight she was.

Haruhi sucked in a breath of air before releasing it, with her body trembling. The foreign sound of an erotic moan escaped her lips with each thrust he gave her. She had never felt this good. She though being ate out was great? This was a whole other level of bliss. She wrapped her arms around him, grabbing hold of him. She wanted more.

"Harder... Faster..." She moaned out to him. She needed to feel more of this pleasure.

He happily complied to her wants. He was waiting for her to tell him. And with that, he didn't hold back as much. He was still holding back a little with it being her first time, he didn't want her in TOO much pain. He added more force while increasing his pace once more, causing Haruhi to arch her back and making her roll her eyes in the back of her head in response.

Haruhi moved her head in the direction where his hand was and wrapped her mouth around his thumb and began to suck on it as if it was instinct. Honey grunted, a noise that he didn't even know he made until just now. He bit the bottom of his lip, moving his other hand to grab hold of one of her legs, lifting her bottom up a little higher to get a little deeper. She was close because Honey could feel her walls tightening around his cock. He could hear it in her voice, her pitch becoming a little higher before she spoke. "Mitsukuni..." She said breathlessly before her body began to tremble, her insides pulsating around him.

He moaned out her name and released himself inside her before falling next to her, taking deep breaths. They looked at each other before letting out a small laugh.

"That was incredible..." Haruhi spoke softly.

"Yeah.." Honey kissed her lips softly before pulling her close, snuggling her. "And it will only get better from here. Now you need to get some sleep, I think I interrupted your studying. So tomorrow, you need to make some time for that.

"Could you stay? For the remainder of the break? It's just with school and host club, I just want to enjoy our time together..."

"I would do anything for you..." he mumbled out before falling asleep. He was exhausted from not only the strenuous activity that was committed, but from the alcohol and martial arts practice. Despite though, this was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
